Balto: After The Medicine Retrieval
by AceMutt156
Summary: This Story goes over the life of the wolf/dog crossbreed named Balto and his relationship with the red and white husky named Jenna. (There is More Information in the Author's Note and Introduction)
1. Introduction And Author's Notes

Author notes and introduction

 _Author's Note_

Ok, this is my first fan fic ever on this website but before we get started i would like to give the reader a bit more information about this piece of writing. This story is based on the movie Balto. This piece is set after Balto retrieves the medicine and saves all the children of the town. It follows the story of the dog/wolf halfbreed named Balto and his girlfriend a red and white husky named Jenna. In the second movie, Balto and Jenna are shown to have had pups. This story will look further into their relationship before the second movie and will most likely contain a few sexual references so is only recommended to mature fans of the movie of the age 13 and up. Thats all from me so enjoy reading this fan fic!

 _Intoduction_

It had been a week since Balto had retrieved the medicine for the children of the town. Jenna now stood by the hospital window looking at her human friend a young girl named Rosy. "I wonder where Balto is?" she thought. She proceeded to walk on to the wooden fishing boat at the edge of the town. "Balto?" she called when she got there.

"Hello Who's there?" Balto called back.

"It's Jenna" Jenna replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to come for a walk"

"Ok" replied Balto. "I'll be right down there." He then proceeded to get up, trip over his blanket and fall flat on his face on the deck. "I'm ok, i'm ok" he called down. Then he walked up to the side and jumped down to see his girlfriend. "How are u doing Jenna?" he said.

"I'm doing fine" she replied "I was just wondering if you wanted to go and walk up at the forest"

"Sure" replied Balto.

 _To be continued..._


	2. A Walk With Jenna

**_Chapter 1: A Walk with Jenna_**

Jenna and Balto walked up to the woods. It was a was a warmer day than usual but the snow was still refusing to melt. A light breeze ruffled their fur as the trudged slowly up the hill. The Snow glistened in a beautiful sort of way.

"Its a beautiful day isn't it Balto?" said Jenna

"Almost as beautiful as you" replied Balto in a flirting sort of way.

"Oh Balto" replied Jenna, nuzzling his neck. "You are the most amazing dog i has ever met."

Balto smiled at his husky girlfriend.

They got to the forest. The trees were standing as tall as mountains, their forms casting large shadows over the glistening snow and turning the forest into a dazzling show of light and dark. They eventually reached the lake where Balto had triumphed against the brute force of a grizzly bear but had also fallen under the ice, the place where Luk and Muk had pulled him out of the freezing water and the place where Balto and Jenna first bonded properly. This was the place which both of them admired most. The sun danced over the ice on the lake.

"Do you remember when we beat that grizzly?" said Balto.

"Of course i do" said Jenna. "I remember that promise to bring the medicine back, i remember how i gave you my bandana and you looked into my eyes as if i had given you the key to life."

They laid down on a rock overlooking the icy lake. They nuzzled each other as the lay in the snow.

"I love you Balto" said Jenna.

"I love you too" replied Balto.

"It looks like it might be a cold night tonight" said Jenna as they watched the sun slowly sink under the horizon. "Would you like to come to mine tonight?"

"I would love to" replied Balto.

With that they started walking back to Nome.

 _To be continued..._


	3. At Jenna's House

_**Chapter 2: At Jenna's House**_

Jenna and Balto walked back to Jenna's house. It was shaping up to be a cold night. The wind picked up and blew harder than at the forest. Suddenly a large shape came hurtling at them out of the night sky."

"ARGHHHHH!" screamed Boris as he tumbled towards them. He landed in the snow with a _thump_. "This is why i don't like flying" he muttered under his breath. He brushed the snow of his body. "Hello you two" he said. "Where are you off to tonight Balto?" said the goose.

"I think i'm going to spend the night at Jenna's house tonight" he replied.

"Oh, well looks like i'll have another night looking after those irresponsible balls of fluff" said Boris.

"Muk and Luk aren't that bad" said Balto.

"You should see them when you are not around" said Boris. "They are like two wild children on sugar rush"

Balto laughed. "Well good luck then Boris" he said.

"I'll need it" said Boris as he flew back to the boat.

They finally got to Jenna's house. As they walked in they heard Rosy being tucked into bed.

"I'll go and say good night to Rosy" said Jenna. "You go and make yourself comfortable near the fire." She gave her boyfriend a kiss before padding over to Rosy's room.

Balto walked over to the fireplace. The flames of the fire danced as they radiated a comforting warmth. Balto curled up next to the fire and waited for Jenna.

Jenna walked into the room a minute later and curled up next to Balto, resting her head on his side. She then nibbled his ear and whispered "Hello there handsome."

"Woah, Jenna" said Balto. "What the hell was that about?"

"Oh, sorry Balto" replied Jenna, turning away. "I have something i should tell you"

"What is it Jenna?" asked Balto

"Well, i'm on heat soon so sometimes i can't help myself" said Jenna.

Balto knew about this sort of thing but had never seen a female dog on heat before. "Oh Jenna" said Balto. "This is the sort of thing we should talk about after we have been going out for longer. I don't like to rush into things. For now lets get some sleep."

With that, the two dogs curled up next to each other with Jenna resting her head on Balto's Side and fell asleep.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Steele

_**Chapter 3: Steele**_

Its was a cold winter morning. The snow fell softly, dusting the roofs of the houses in Nome. Hardly anyone was out at this time. There was the mail team getting ready for their early morning delivery and apart from them there was only one other dog out. This dog was lying under the dusty porch of a crooked wooden house. This dog was powerfully built with a once clean and shiny coat that now was covered in dust and cobwebs. This dog had been a sled racing champion and hero but ever since Balto rescued the children of the Nome he became despised. He was a black and white husky named Steele. He had lost everything, his team, his pride and even Jenna. (although Jenna was never really going out with him) Some say he deserved this for being a cheat and a completely untrustworthy liar. After all, because of him all the children in the town could have died. The only dogs who talked to him where rough dogs who only snuck into his hiding place to give him updates about the town. All the other dogs were out to get him.

"I swear if i ever get a chance i will tear that halfbreed to shreds" He thought to himself as he lay shivering under the porch, hating the world.

 _To be continued..._


	5. The Big Chat

_**Chapter 4: The Big Chat**_

It had been 3 weeks after that night at Jenna's. It was a beautiful morning and Balto was lying on the deck of the ship. He slowly awoke and looked around. The sun was out this morning and it was casting a light over the snow making it glisten beautifully. The smell of dew was in the air.

"Snow must be melting soon" thought Balto to himself. Since that night Balto had been thinking about the prospect of having puppies with Jenna. He had figured out that Jenna would be in heat in around 2 weeks. He decided he would back off and see what she had to say. If she would be happy with having puppies then he would consider it. He was still not fully sure on the matter. He had been on several walks with Jenna since that night but they had never discussed it.

"Balto are you there?" came a voice from over the side of the boat.

Balto knew instantly it was Jenna. "Good Morning Jenna" replied Balto, looking over the side of the boat.

"Good Morning" replied Jenna. "Do you want to go on an early morning walk? i have something to discuss with you."

"Ok, ill be right down there, i'm just going to tell Boris" said Balto. He went into one of the ship's cabins where Boris was sleeping. "Good morning Boris!" he exclaimed.

Boris woke with a start. "Why are you coming in to frighten me like that?" asked Boris in an annoyed tone.

"Im just going off on a walk with Jenna, ok?" replied Balto

"Ok, but don't be too late back, i couldn't look after those bears for a whole morning" said Boris. As Balto walked over to join Jenna, Boris thought "I wonder where those two lovebirds are off to. Balto is always out and that means i have to look after these insufferable bears all the time" and with that he fell back asleep.

Jenna and Balto were walking to the lake which was their favourite place in all of Alaska.

"So Jenna, what were you wanting to talk about?" asked Balto, already guessing the answer.

"Well, remember that night 3 weeks ago?" replied Jenna. "Well i was thinking and i will be fully in heat in around 2 weeks and i was wondering if... you know we could..."

"I knew she would bring this up at some point" thought Balto to himself. "Puppies would be a huge responsibility Jenna" replied Balto.

"Yeah i knew you would say that" said Jenna looking down at here feet.

"Jenna, i never said no" said Balto. "It's just... this sort of thing requires a lot of thinking before we come to a decision"

"So you will think about it?" asked Jenna.

"Yes, i will" replied Balto.

"Thanks Balto you really are the kindest dog i have ever met" said Jenna nuzzling him a bit. Then they walked to the forest both feeling happy for getting that conversation of their shoulders.

 _To be continued..._


	6. The Dream

_**Chapter 5: The Dream**_

That night Balto had a strange dream. He was running through a field with Jenna when suddenly what seemed to be a giant sled flew over their heads. The sled team was being lead by a good looking male dog who looked a lot like Jenna (Kodi). In his dream Balto and Jenna sprinted after the sled team and suddenly from behind them came the sound of a wolf howl. Suddenly the terrain changed around them and they were in a mountainous area with steep cliffs on all sides. Ahead of them a pack of wolves walked closer and closer to them. They were led by a female wolf, no wolf dog! (Aleu). Right when the pack reached them Balto woke up.

"What a weird dream" thought Balto. He walked along the deck of the boat trying to clear his head but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't clear his head of those two animals. "Were they me and Jenna's future children?" thought Balto. Come to think of it the dog leading the sled and the wolf dog did bear a striking resemblance to him and Jenna. "Well whatever that dream was about, it was the weirdest dream Balto had ever had.

 _To be continued..._


	7. Advice

_**Chapter 6: Advice**_

That morning Balto was laying in the shadow of the fishing boat. He was left alone with his thoughts and had spent the morning thinking. His mind was a whirlwind of ideas and questions. What was that dream about? What would happen with him and Jenna now? He decided he would talk to Boris when he got back from playing with the bears. So for now he lay in the snow thinking.

Meanwhile at Jenna's house, Jenna was playing with Rosy. Jenna was so happy that Rosy had been cured but whenever she thought about it, it made her think of Balto which in turn made her think of the decision and whether he would say yes so she tried not to think about it and continued playing with Rosy.

Later that day Jenna decided to walk around town. On her walk she bumped into the small dog named Dixie.

"Hey Dixie" she said.

"Hello Jenna. How's it going?" replied Dixie.

"Fine" said Jenna not quite looking her in the eyes.

Dixie may not have been the brightest dog in the world but she could tell when someone was lying. It was in her blood. "Whats going on Jenna?" she finally said. "Is there a problem?"

"Well it's just... urghh" she replied, shaking her head. "Well me and Balto had a chat the other day and..."

"And?" said Dixie.

"Well we were talking about having pups" said Jenna.

"Oh wow Jenna, congratulations" said Dixie.

"We are to sure yet. Balto is still considering" said Jenna. "I hope he says yes though."

"Hmmmm" said Dixie. "I mean who wouldn't want to go with you, your beautiful. If i looked like you I'm sure i would have had multiple pups by now" she added. "Sometimes you have to use your looks to help you in this sort of situation."

"Yeah. i guess so" replied Jenna. "Anyway Dixie thanks for the advice and bye!"

"Bye" replied Dixie as she watched Jenna walk off.

Meanwhile back at the boat Boris had just arrived back. Balto had gone to meet them and said he wanted to talk with Boris in private. Boris had then sent the bears to play at the water's edge.

"What is it Balto?" asked Boris

"Well... this is kind of hard to say but..." said Balto.

"But?" replied Boris

"Well Jenna asked me about having puppies and i don't know if i am ready but i know if i say no it will leave her devastated" said Balto

"Woah what have you got yourself into" said Boris laughing quietly. "Well Balto, if i was in your situation i would go with my heart. If you truly care about her then you should go with it."

"Thanks Boris" said Balto.

"No problem kiddo" replied Boris.

With that Balto went off to have an afternoon rest.

 _To be continued..._


	8. One Fateful Night

_**Chapter 7: One Fateful Night**_

It was decision day. Balto had been tormented by the decision for at least a month and it was finally the day. Over the past few days he had the same recurring dream of the sled dog and the wolf and it was driving him to insanity. He had finally made up his mind.

That morning Jenna awoke and her first thought was of Balto. She was fully in heat and now it was hard to control herself. Her emotions were all jumbled up inside her and she felt way different from her usual self. Jenna had said that it was fine if Balto said no but she knew if he did say no, she would be heart broken. They had decided to meet under the porch where Balto had taken Jenna when they went to see Rosy. It was one of the only places in Nome that they felt was private. So without another thought she set off.

As Balto walked into the boiler room and headed towards the the passage to their agreed meeting place, he immediately picked up Jenna's scent. It seemed that the smell was three times stronger when she was in heat.

"Hello there Jenna" said Balto as he walked over to her.

"Hello" replied Jenna. "Have you come to a decision?"

"It took a while but yes, i have" said Balto.

Jenna wasn't sure how she felt but she knew she would not be ready to hear the answer if he said no.

"I have decided that..." said Balto, purposely keeping her in suspense.

"That?" said Jenna.

"I have decided that as long as your sure that your ready, i will do it" said Balto.

Jenna's heart raced. She jumped around with happy barks. She was almost as happy as when Rosy was cured. She ran over to her future mate and nuzzled him.

Balto nuzzled her back. "It's going to be a beautiful night tonight" said Balto. "Boris and the bears are out so we can go to the boat."

"That would be nice" replied Jenna. "I'll see you there then" and she nuzzled Balto one last time then walked home.

That night Balto lay in the snow. He was looking at the night sky. It was a clear night with no clouds in the sky. Above him was a beautiful sight of a dark blue sky sprinkled with twinkling stars. For a moment he thought he saw the outline of the the dogs in his dream running through the stars. He lay his head down and thought. He thought about the fact that he might be a dad within the next 9 months. He thought about how one of the pups could continue down his line of dog racing. He thought about Jenna. Suddenly he heard soft foot steps behind him. He instantly smelt Jenna's scent.

"Hello there Balto" she said, coming over and lying by him.

"Hi" said Balto,nuzzling her.

"It really is a beautiful night" she said, looking up at the stars. She rested on her head on Balto's neck and nibbled his ear. "Do you remember when we first met?" she asked after a long silence.

"Yes, i remember that Rosy's hat flew into the path of the oncoming sled. I remember how i went into the race just to retrieve it" he said.

"yeah..." she replied. She then stood up and Balto got up as well. Jenna remembered what Dixie told her so she started walking around Balto in a sexy sort of way. On her second time round she brushed up her tail against his chin. She came up next to him, nibbled his ear and whispered "Take me."

Balto knew what she meant and on that clear starry night 6 puppies began their lives.

 _To be continued..._


	9. That Morning

_**Chapter 8: That Morning...**_

Jenna was the first to awake that morning. She looked around wondering why she was at the boat and then it hit her. She remembered last night as if it had happened a view minutes ago. "I'm going to be a mother" she thought to herself. She nuzzled Balto to wake him.

Balto, like Jenna took a while to fully come to terms with the events of last night.

"Oh, Balto" she said. "You always wake up so late"

"Good morning to you to Jenna" he said in a joking sort of way.

"Well i guess we can now call ourselves mates!" she said excitedly.

"Calm down Jenna" said Balto. "We have no idea if it worked yet."

"Balto, i really hope it worked" she said, nuzzling him.

Suddenly they heard a loud thumping sound coming from the deck of the ship.

"Can one of you two love birds get over here and get these bears of me!" Boris called.

"Alright, i had better go help Boris" he said. "Love you Jenna" he said nuzzling her.

"Love you too" said Jenna as she watched him run up to the deck of the ship. She then walked home.

"Come on you two" said Balto. "Get off your uncle Boris."

Muc and Luc jumped off Boris and ran over to Balto. Balto was the only one who they listened to as he was part wolf and had the strength and intelligence to easily overpower a small bear. The bears never saw Balto as a threat at any point but they both respected him.

"Is it true that you and Jenna are having puppies?" asked Muc.

"Who told you that" he said, shooting an annoyed look at Boris.

"Uncle Boris did" said Muc, confirming Balto's suspicions. "He said that they would be playmates for us"

"Well we will have to see" said Balto. "Puppies are very delicate things"

"Anyway I'm off for a nap, i had a late night last night" said Balto. He then walked off to the shade of the boat and fell asleep.

 _To be continued..._


	10. The News

**_Chapter 9: The News_**

 _5 Months after that night..._

That morning Jenna's owners had taken her to the vet as she had been sick. Her owners had noticed she seemed a lot bigger but hadn't really considered that she was pregnant. The vet checked her over and eventually talked to Jenna's owners.

"Jenna seems to be fine and she is a very healthy dog" said the vet. "Her pregnancy is going well too."

"What?" said Rosy's father. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes" said the vet. "5 months pregnant by the looks of things."

"How on earth...?" said Rosy's mum.

"Jenna and Balto are having pups!" said Rosy. Surprisingly the small girl was the first one to figure out the truth.

"My goodness" said Rosy's father. "This is big news!"

As for Jenna, she was extremely excited. She was barking happily. She ran outside while her owners talked to vet. She wasn't looking where she was going and almost crashed into Kaltag and his group of friends (Nikki and Star).

"Woah, where you off to in such a rush?" said Kaltag.

"I'm off to find Balto" she said. "I heard some very exciting news."

"What happened?" asked Kaltag. Before Balto had returned with the medicine, Jenna would have never talked to Kaltag as he was usually with Steele although when Balto had come back, Jenna had seen Kaltag's true colors. It turned out that he never really liked Steele and was more kind than he looked. So if this was before the retrieval of the medicine, Jenna would not have told Kaltag but since he was no longer with Steele, Jenna felt more comfortable talking to him.

"Well..." said Jenna. "Me and Balto are going to become parents!" she said happily.

"Oh congratulations Jenna!" said Kaltag.

Suddenly they were joined by Dixie. "Hey guys! whats all the fuss about?" she said.

"Well Dixie.." said Jenna. "Balto said yes and now i have just found out I'm 5 months pregnant!"

"Congratulations Jenna!" said Dixie.

"Anyway i should go and find Balto to tell him the news" said Jenna.

"Ok bye!" said Kaltag and Dixie.

With that Jenna ran off to find Balto.

Balto was resting on the deck of the boat. Suddenly he heard Jenna calling him from down below. He got up, stretched and walked to the side of the boat.

"What is it Jenna?" he asked.

"Guess what?" she said excitedly. "It worked! We are gonna be parents!"

Balto paused, taking it in. "Oh Jenna thats wonderful news" he said, jumping down and nuzzling his mate.

"It turns out i'm 5 months pregnant which means we will be expecting the pups in around 4 months!" she said.

Balto smiled at Jenna and she nuzzled him again.

"Also i was wondering if you wanted to come to mine today" she said. "We can talk about the pups"

"That would be great" said Balto. "I'll see you tonight"

That night Balto walked to Jenna's House. He was thinking about how in 4 months he would be a father. Suddenly out of the darkness, a shape moved towards him. Balto turned around to see...

"Kaltag?" said Balto.

"Hi" replied Kaltag. "I just came looking for you to say congratulations"

"You found out about me and Jenna?" asked Balto.

"She came charging out the vet and bumped into me, Nikki and Star" said Kaltag. "I had never seen her so excited in my life. You used to be hated by everyone but look at you now. You have got everything. Everyone loves you and now your expecting puppies. Steele would be very jealous." He laughed."Speaking of Steele, i heard some other dogs saw him around town recently. Apparently he really wants you dead."

"He can try but as long as he doesn't find out about the pups i will feel safe" said Balto. "He would probably go after Jenna if he found out."

"And thats why you have to keep her safe" Kaltag replied. A dog could be heard howling in the distance. "Oh i have to go. My mate is expecting me back. We are also expecting pups of our own." with that Kaltag ran off into the darkness.

That night Jenna and Balto Lay next to the fire. They talked about the pups. And on that night, Jenna felt the pups start kicking.

 _To be continued..._


	11. Revenge

**_Chapter 10: Revenge_**

After hearing about Jenna's pregnancy, Dixie was pondering whether to tell Steele. On one hand, Jenna was her friend and she was happy for her but on the other hand, Steele would most likely hear anyway and if he found out from someone else, he would be very mad at Dixie. Steele was massive compared to her and he could stamp the small dog under foot so Dixie really did not want to anger him. After sitting and thinking for a while, she decided she would tell him.

Steele was still sulking. He was scheming about what he would do to Balto if he ever got the chance. Suddenly he heard the sound of paws coming his way. The small form of Dixie walked into his hiding place under the porch.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" said Steele.

"A simple hello would be nice" said Dixie. "I could always tell Kaltag and the others where you are hiding so you better stop threatening me."

"What is it?' asked Steele.

"Well i heard that Balto and Jenna are having pups" she said. "Jenna is apparently 5 months pregnant."

"So you came here to tell me that the halfbreed is doing better than me AGAIN?!" said Steele angrily.

"No of course not" said Dixie. "I just thought you would like to know."

"Get out of my sight!" growled Steele, lunging at Dixie.

Dixie squealed and ran off leaving Steele by himself again. "That wretched halfbreed is finding more ways to ruin my life" he thought. "Well i have had enough! I'm going to tear that mutt limb from limb and while I'm at it ill deal with Jenna as well and make sure those pups never make it to this world. Lets see what its like for them to suffer."

Later that day he heard from another dog that Jenna and Balto where going on a walk in the woods. He knew this was the would ruin their lives like they ruined his. He crept off, without being seen and headed up to the forest.

 _To be continued..._


	12. The Love Of The Father

_**Chapter 11: The Love Of The Father**_

Balto and Jenna were walking up at the forest. The last of the snow was melting as the sun shined down on trees. They walked and talked about the puppies.

"What if they look like me?" said Balto. "We don't want them being teased like i was."

"They won't get teased" replied Jenna. "You're a hero around here. Everyone would love the pups of a hero especially the ones that look most like you" she said as she nuzzled him. They walked into a clearing with patches off snow dotted around on the fresh smelling grass.

"It's so beautiful" said Jenna.

"Yeah" replied Balto. Suddenly he picked up a familiar smell in the air. This wasn't a nice smell that reminded you of sunny days and happy times but it was one which meant trouble. "Steele" he said under his breath.

"Jenna we have to get out of here" he said.

"Why?" asked Jenna. Suddenly she saw why. The hulking form of Steele walked into the clearing.

"Hello half breed" sneered Steele.

"Back off" said Balto.

"No" said Steele. "You completely ruined my life and now i will ruin your's."

"You touch Jenna or the pups and ill kill you" replied Balto.

"What you gonna do? Howl for your pack" said Steele

"Shut up Steele" said Jenna.

"Don't think your getting away unscathed" said Steele to Jenna.

Suddenly Steele leapt at Balto. Balto dodged out the way and bit Steele on the back off the leg. This was a battle between the muscular strength of a enraged husky versus the determination of a animal protecting his mate. Steele lunged again, this time biting his leg and throwing Balto onto the ground. The two animals clawed and bit at each other until eventually Steele gained the upper hand and grabbed Balto by the back leg and threw him into a tree. Balto was dazed and tried to struggle to his feet.

"Now for you" he said looking at Jenna.

He raised a massive paw ready to strike Jenna hard on the side. Suddenly something flared up inside Balto. His fatherly instincts kicked in and his whole body was filled with determination. He charged a leapt up. He blocked the swipe from hitting Jenna but instead he took the full force of the hit and was knocked to the ground.

"It's like you want to die" said Steele. Balto, to Steele's surprise rose up.

"You will not touch Jenna" he growled. He jumped up and slammed his body at full force into Steele, knocking him sideways. Balto then charged and clawed at Steele. Steele slammed back into Balto, knocking him backwards.

"It's over wolf dog" said Steele, slowly advancing. Suddenly Kaltag leaped out of nowhere, biting Steele hard on the back. Steele howled in pain. Then Balto charged and dealt the finishing blow, sending Steele sprawling onto the grass. Both Kaltag and Balto were growling at Steele. Steele slowly backed off and sprinted away.

"I'll go finish him" said Kaltag.

"No, i don't think he will come back Kaltag" said Balto. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem" said Kaltag. "Always happy to help."

Balto walked over to Jenna.

"You ok Jenna?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said. "That was very brave of you Balto"

"Jenna, you are my mate, i won't let anyone touch you or the pups" said Balto nuzzling her.

"We better get you to the vet" said Jenna. "You're extremely injured." With that they walked back to Nome.

 _To be continued..._

 ** _Author's Note: Thanks for all the amazing support on this fan fic. I have received several helpful and kind reviews and i would like to thank all those members who reviewed this writing. I hope i can continue to write good stories and help make people smile._**

 ** _-_** _AceMutt156_


	13. A Day Of Happiness

_**Chapter 12: A Day Of Happiness**_

A month had passed since that fight with Steele and Steele had not been back to Nome since. Balto had been badly wounded but had almost made a full recovery. He was sleeping on the deck of the boat. He suddenly picked up a scent in the air. It wasn't Jenna thats for sure as Jenna could not walk around outside as the pups could arrive at any moment. He sniffed the air again. "Kaltag?" he thought to himself.

Sure enough it was Kaltag. "Hey Balto" he said.

"Hey" said Balto. He started slowly walking down the plank. He was limping slightly as his leg was still injured.

"You feeling any better?" asked Kaltag. "You seemed pretty hurt after that fight."

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied Balto.

I have got some exciting news Balto" said Kaltag. "Me and my mate's puppies arrived!"

"Congratulations!" said Balto.

"Would you like to come and see them?" asked Kaltag.

"I would love to!" replied Balto. They walked to Kaltag's mate's house. Kaltag's mate was a beautiful brown husky named Heather and with her were 3 husky pups. Kaltag walked into the room and nuzzled Heather.

"How are the pups?" asked Kaltag.

"They are all lovely" replied Heather.

"If you don't mind me asking, have you got names yet?" asked Balto.

"Yeah we have thought of names" said Kaltag. "This one is Butch" he said, indicating the largest pup who was all light brown apart from a small white patch on his chest. "This one is Almond" he said indicating the medium sized pup who was all light brown with small speckles of darker brown dotted all over his coat.

"And this is Marie" said Heather, indicating the smallest and only female pup which looked exactly like Kaltag.

"They are so beautiful" said Balto.

"Thanks" said Kaltag and Heather, nearly at the same time.

It was getting late and after talking with Kaltag and Heather for a bit, he decided to head home and get some rest.

That morning Jenna woke up early. She had heard rumours that Kaltag and Heather's pups had arrived and she would have loved to go and meet them but she was stuck in this basket for a while and even when her pups came she would have to look after them. Suddenly a loud bang came from a house across the road. It was just the sound of the blacksmith dropping a hammer but it set Jenna off. The pups were coming. She was going into labour. She was panicking. She thought of Balto and imagined him standing beside her and helping her through and before she knew it all the pups had arrived into the world. She hadn't realised all the noise she made until a curious scottish terrier peeked his head in.

"Go...get...Balto" said Jenna. The dog immediately ran off to find Balto and i think we all know what happened next...

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Final Note: Well that was my first fan fic! I really hope you enjoyed this story. By the way if you want to find out what happens next, go ahead and watch the 2nd Balto movie. I had lots of fun writing this story and i would like to thank everyone who**_ ** _supported me or left helpful reviews as that really helped me through writing this. If you are reading this after you read the whole story, feel free to leave feedback on what you liked and what should be improved for my next fan fic. Thank you all and see you in the next story!_**

 _-AceMutt156_


End file.
